1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods for manufacturing flexible substrates and flexible substrate punching devices. In particular, the invention relates to methods for manufacturing flexible substrates and flexible substrate punching devices which can readily sort out defective articles.
2. Related Art
FIG. 7 is a schematic diagram for describing a method for manufacturing a flexible substrate in related art. According to the illustrated method for manufacturing flexible substrates 110, a flexible tape 100 having wiring patterns and external connection terminals (not shown in the figure) formed in advance thereon is punched out by a die 130, thereby manufacturing flexible substrates 110 (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2000-069312). The flexible substrates 110 punched out by the die 130 are stored in a container 120 disposed below the die 130.
When the accuracy of punching position of a flexible substrate with respect to a flexible tape does not meet the standard, the position of an external connection terminal with reference to the contour of the flexible substrate do not meet the standard, and therefore such a flexible substrate needs to be sorted out as a defective article. However, in accordance with the method for manufacturing flexible substrates in related art, defective articles and non-defective articles are stored in the same container, and selection of defective articles from non-defective articles is difficult.